gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1993 - 66004 - BROWN Straight Hair with Straight Bangs and BROWN Eyes - 18" WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE - Gotz Play Doll
This Gotz Play Doll was produced in 1993; she measures 46cm/18" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 66004. She has "ROOTED," LONG, STRAIGHT BROWN HAIR WITH STRAIGHT BANGS; her hair is worn down under a white, multi-flowered headband. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN and have a PINWHEEL eye design. She is an articulated, WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE doll. Gotz categorizes this doll as a ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLL due to its jointed vinyl shoulders and hips that allow a doll's arms and legs to move independently from its "soft", padded cloth torso; this doll is able to ''sit/stand unaided. This doll is designed to have natural human proportions.'' WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPEs are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some Weichgelenkstehpuppes will have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. These dolls may have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (i.e. eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics. Their outfits, while still high-quality and well-crafted, tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than for their appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For all of these reasons, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. __TOC__ Catalog Information *Doll Name: 66004 *Year Produced: 1993 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 66004 *Height in cm/inches: 46cm/18" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (In English): ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLL *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Marking: Gotz 120/15 (unverified)' *'Facial Mold Designer: UNKNOWN' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Original Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BROWN HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight brown hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down under a white, multi-flowered headband. *Wig Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES: PLASTIC *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at the pupil and radiates outwards to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: NONE Articulation Classification *'Articulation Locations: Both shoulders; both hips' *'Articulation Types: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE)': Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as ARTICULATED SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHGELENKSTEHPUPPE due to their SOFT, padded, cloth torso; ball-jointed shoulders and hips, and for their ability to sit/stand unaided, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'VINYL HIPS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed hips that articulate their vinyl legs; therefore, the entire leg is moveable/poseable from the rest of their torso. These dolls are able to sit/stand on their own and do not require help (such as from a doll stand). *'VINYL SHOULDERS/ARTICULATED': These dolls have vinyl, ball-jointed shoulders that articulate their vinyl arms; therefore, the entire arm is to move and hold a pose. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will have either a vinyl or a cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of manual rotation within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit & Accessories Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit and any original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Weichgelenkpuppe = Soft Articulated Doll Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Weichgelenkstehpuppe = Articulated Soft Standing Doll Category:Play Dolls Category:Articulated Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:18" Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Gotz 120/15